I'm Telling You I Love You, So STAY HERE!
by Alyssu
Summary: We all want what we can't have, and in this story, it's just what happens. But in this case, Rosetta wants Raguna AND Lukas, Bianca wants Raguna, and Raguna? He just wants to grow his little crops. HIATUS


_**I Wanted to Tell You I—HEY, GET BACK HERE!**_

_Rosetta_

The first thing I did when I woke up in the morning of Spring 15th was brush my hair. After I completed that tedious task, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a pile of two or three letters on the bureau. The one on top was from Dad, the one beneath it was from Lukas, and the last was from my childhood friend, Tori. I sighed and opened Dad's letter, deciding to reply if his letter was interesting. I was not going to reply to Lukas's, and I was certainly going to reply to Tori's.

_Dear Rosie, _(Ugh, how I hated my childhood nickname!)

_Everything's fine here in Kardia. The teenaged guys are all upset about all you young ladies leaving dear ol' Kardia for Trampoli._

_Camus is still heartbroken Melody decided to leave, but he's getting along pretty well with that girl, Mei. I think he'll be fine. Zavier is lost without Mist, and frankly, I don't think the boy's bathing anymore. But Felicity is helping him get through it. I hear they're talking about marriage soon, but Zavier insists that after he gets Raguna's farm off the ground first. It's been pretty neglected since he left, but Zavier moved in last year and is trying to make it a success._

_On the plus side, Lukas is getting along pretty well without you. The boy's strong, that's for sure. _(Ha, I'm sooo sure. But I felt like there was a note of hesitation in Dad's letter.)

_Well, that's it Rosie. I miss you and hope you come back to visit someday._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Oh, this was just like Dad to give me an update, however vague, on the guys of Kardia. As if I cared. I mean, Lukas was a freak (kind of cute though…NO! HE WAS ANNOYING. A-NNOY-ING!!), Zavier stank like Raguna's buffamoo, and Camus was always mooning after Melody and whining about the country.

Well if you hate the country so much Camus, why don't you just leave?

I wrote back a quick reply to Dad's letter: _Yeah Dad. I know. I love you too. Thanks for giving me an update. I'll visit soon. Love, Rose._

I sighed and opened Lukas's letter next.

_Rosetta, _(How odd that there was no "My beloved Rose," or "Darling, Dearest Rosetta," or even "Fair Rosetta"…Not that I liked it, I had simply grown used to it.)

_I want you to know this before anyone can tell you a false story._

_Sharron and I have been thinking about a wedding. _(Holy. Crap.)

_We started talking about it sometime after you were gone, but Sharron said she didn't feel right about getting engaged unless you give us your blessing._

_After all, it's not like we were married or engaged to be married, but Sharron is insistent._

_Oh, and can you please tell Raguna that a package will arrive for him in the mail soon by the delivery of the __**delightful **__Annette, and enclosed in it is a white stone—_(At this, I gasped. Lukas had the white stone? Why would he be giving it to Raguna?)—_and I want a refund. Or at the very least, Grimore's scale so I can make it into a sword for my fiancé-to-be._

_Sharron wants a sword made with a dragon scale and I happen to know that Raguna had picked up one of Grimore's scales after their battle. Sharron says even if you give us your blessing, she won't marry me until I give her the sword_

_I'll probably visit in a couple of days. In fact, I may even be there the morning after you read this letter.._

_Thanks very much,_

_Lukas._

I couldn't believe this. Sharron had gotten engaged (sort-of)…to Lukas?! That womanizer…or not. Just because he thought every girl in town was pretty—especially me—did not make him a womanizer.

Oh well, at least he was a engaged man (sort-of) now.

And although I was not very knowledgeable of Sharron, I knew the beautiful ghost-like woman would give Lukas a sharp rap to the head if he had any wandering eyes.

Especially to poor Tori.

Lastly, I opened Tori's letter.

_Rosetta,_

_I have great news!! _(I wondered what about.)

_Russell and I are engaged!! I know what you're thinking Rose, that Russell is quite quiet and he's always buried in a book. But that's not so._

_He's charming, and sweet, and brilliant, and smart, and a good fighter, and caring, and strong, and he loves Ceci._

_Most of all, he loves me. We're getting married in Fall, and I hope you can visit long enough for the wedding, but I've learned not to get my hopes up with you._

_Your blissfully engaged friend,_

_Vittoria_

Tori was getting married to Russell? Well, that was really no surprise to me. Every one could see they loved each other, even back when Tori was obsessed with Raguna.

As I penned back my reply (_Tori, that's great! I'm really happy for you! Sorry I can't make it back for the wedding, but the store is pretty demanding. Love, Rosetta_), someone interrupted my thoughts.

"ROSETTA!"

I scowled and stomped downstairs to the store. Angrily, I opened the door to see my elven friend, Tabatha.

"Good _mor_-ning!" Tabatha said in her slight accent. She had grasped English pretty well, but some things just couldn't be pronounced by the elven tongue.

(Good morning was Good _mor_-ning, and sorry was _sor_-ly.)

"How do you fare this morning?" I asked politely.

"Miss Bianca wishes you to supply her with some toyflower seeds or toyflower blooms. She's feeling homesick for the garden back home in Kardia." Tabatha said, pronouncing her spoiled employer's name as Mess Bonka, which made me laugh.

"I have a few flowers left in the garden," I said, walking to the back door and into the garden, "But you have to wait a while."

"I have an hour." Tabatha sighed, and followed me to the garden. "Miss Bianca is at the bathhouse for an hour or so. I have to have an arrangement in the dining hall, her bedroom, and several in the foyers."

"What flowers does she not like?" I asked. "Toyflowers I have, but only toyflowers in an arrangement is quite…boring."

"Miss Bianca likes roses, moondrops, and charm blues." Tabatha said, shaking her head.

I started picking some of the few toyflowers I had left, and placed two roses, five moondrops, and three charm blues in each arrangement. There were at least six toyflowers in each. As I handed Tabatha three arrangements and carried the other two in my arms, I nodded for her to walk to the mansion with me.

"Thank you very much, Rosetta." Tabatha said, smiling at me.

When we reached the mansion, I placed the bouquets carefully in vases around the house, and they looked stunning. "That'll be a thousand gold for each bouquet."

"Here you go." Tabatha said, placing a sack of gold in my palm.

I carefully weighed it, as my father had taught me and placed it carefully in my dress's front pouch. "Thanks Tabatha."

"Farewell Rosetta." Tabatha smiled at me. "See you tomorrow!"

Heading back to the store, I came across Raguna, an old flame of mine. We were dating for about a season or so back in Kardia, way before I left. Things were going relatively fine, and I even contemplated marriage. I wasn't a stay-at-home type of wife, and I was almost willing to become one for Raguna. But things didn't work out, and we broke up over a fight, our first.

He'd called me selfish and rude. I called him stoic and uncaring.

We avoided each other pretty much after our break-up, and he always left the farm around five, when he knew I would be there to pick up the shipping. But even now, as my ruby-red eyes locked with his sapphire-blue ones, I still felt a shiver crawl up my spine. He looked away and continued walking. We were pretty much civil to one another now, although we hadn't spoken for nearly a month. Trampoli wasn't that big, in my opinion, but there were plenty of buildings and plenty of people.

We rarely saw each other, and that was fine with me.

But I wondered as he walked by me, his gaze determinedly avoiding mine, was that fine with him?

_Bianca_

Sometimes, I wondered if I was too hard on Tabatha.

I loved the elf like I would a sister, but my constant demands for unreasonable things were making me feel guilty.

I sent the girl to get bouquets of toyflowers, claiming I felt homesick, when she and I both knew I had only put up with Kardia because of one person.

Raguna.

I loved him, and he was the one thing I couldn't get with my money. He was enamored with that shopkeeper girl, _Rosetta_.

During the season or so they were dating, they were always together, and inseparable. They were together during Winter, when there was all of the ROMANTIC festivals. No doubt they spent the festivals at Raguna's house, drinking tea or warm milk as they gazed up at the stars. No doubt that as they sat on a blanket on his porch, as the shooting stars shot past, she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes framed by smoky-black lashes and leaned towards him, lips puckered up…

Ugh, the thought sickened me.

I poured through the romance novels Tabatha had collected throughout her years in the human world, and in every single one of them, there was a man that swept a woman off her feet. Most often, the woman had won the man's heart by being rude, snotty, and disinterested. I was skeptical of their tactics, and I tried them out on Raguna the week after he and Rosetta broke up. I was snotty, rude, disinterested, and acted as if there was nothing worse than talking to him.

He would be polite. "Good morning Bianca, I brought you and your father some sweet potatoes. He left one for you."

"Hm, I don't care much for sweet potatoes."

He would be flirty. "So, are you willing to spend a festival with me some Winter?"

"With _you_? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Raguna."

He would be broody. "I don't need your crap today, Bianca."

"Hmph, I'll have you know the son of Daddy's business partner _adores _my behavior."

And it worked. Or, I thought it worked, because he came by to see me much more often, and I received a piece of cake from him on the Spring Thanksgiving. All the other girls only got cookies. **I **got cake.

But apparently, I didn't charm him enough that he stayed in Kardia instead of chasing after Mist.

After several investigators and spies, I tracked down Raguna to Trampoli, and ordered Daddy to buy a summer villa there.

He did, and I arrived there a few days after Raguna had arrived. His purple elephant adored me from glance, and I adored it in return. I implored Raguna to give me the elephant, and since he had never heard me verbally ask for something before, he agreed.

I named it Elle.

Then, it turned out my darling Elle couldn't live anywhere outside Trampoli, so I stayed in Trampoli.

It was a much more interesting town than Kardia, and I decided it wasn't half-bad.

Tabatha liked it too, and I decided it would be the perfect place to live. Tabatha and I were on our own. Daddy sent letters and gold from time to time, and life was good. We were independent.

I liked my new life.

As I glanced at the table in the first foyer, I noticed that Tabatha had fetched the mail.

I had two letters. One from Daddy and one from my friend, if you could call her that, Felicity. I opened the one from Daddy first, and then Felicity's.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I hope that Trampoli is not as boring as Kardia was for you. You know I have your best interests at heart, but when I moved us to Kardia, it was for the sake of my business. You like my money, Bianca, and I had to find ways to keep it and earn more. _

_Luckily, Tabatha was willing to come with you so you had a companion in Trampoli. It pains me greatly that you have decided to stay in Trampoli, but fear not for your father._

_He has found another old soul like himself; an old soul that likes eating and fine cooking almost as much as he does. __The wedding occurred last week, and you simply _must _come home sometime to visit your dear old papa and your new step-mama. __She cooks divinely, and I often tell her she is like an angel sent from the gods, just for me._

_Bianca dear, you have a new step-sister _(WHAT?!), _and her name is Marianna. She is a lovely girl, but she will never replace you. Marianna is merely twelve, and looks forward to meeting her older sister._

_I have arranged for her to travel to you in about a week or so. I hope she meets your expectations and go beyond. She thinks of you as a goddess, and spends several hours a day thinking about her new sister._

_Love,_

_Papa_

Then, Felicity's.

_Bianca dear,_

_I miss you tons, and wish you luck in your pursuit of Raguna. That was a fruitless attempt for myself, and I hope very much that you and he will be wed before the year is over. _(I wished so as well!) _Zavier and I have been spending time together since Mist and Raguna and you all left._

_He and I have much in common, and last winter, we spent the Shooting Star Festival together. He nearly kissed me, but turned away at the last moment, mumbling his apologies. I told him what had there been to apologize for, and kissed him._

_He was very surprised and dropped the box he had been carrying, which contained a very beautiful and expensive hairclip I had admired. It was a gift he brought for me, and imagine my surprise when he told me he had been saving for it since he saw me admiring it! At first, he told me, it had been meant for Mist. But after Mist left, he decided to give it to me, seeing as I wanted it so._

_I hope your love for Raguna will blossom into something wonderful and delicate, much like the love Zavier and I share. We are planning to marry sometime in the future, but Zavier insists that he will work his hardest to keep Raguna's farm successful and only after he has purchased a proper ring, will he marry me._

_I sometimes wish that boy wasn't so…dedicated._

_So, you're staying Trampoli because Elle can't live anywhere else? Hn, likely story. I'm soooo sure Elle can't live anywhere else. Good luck in your endeavors._

_Lots of love,_

_Felicity_

Honestly, I didn't think Zavier and Felicity would be wed. The boy was too…Mist-absorbed, and Felicity was nothing like Mist.

Mist was zany, odd, and unpredictable. Felicity was sarcastic, temperamental, and a regular smart-aleck.

Was Felicity assured of Zavier's love?

I always thought that boy was too flighty. Felicity could do so much better if she tried. Zavier didn't deserve her; Felicity was the mayor's daughter, for god's sake!

And she was my closest friend.

I loved Felicity liked the sister I never had.

Well, actually, this _Marianna _person was my new step-sister, but it wasn't the same. Felicity was like a sister that was related to me; a sister that was from the same parentage as me.

Felicity would regret her decision to marry Zavier, I knew.

Zavier had loved Mist too long. Love like that can't be erased in a fortnight. Well, maybe he didn't really love Mist. After all, if he really loved her, he would chase after her, try to find her like I did with Raguna after he left. Kind of like…

How Raguna chased after Mist when she left.

Oh no.

Did Raguna like Mist? Did he just lead Rosetta and I on?

As the bird's outside the mansion window sang their happy songs and as Tabatha hummed to herself while fixing a luncheon for me, I wondered.

**---**

**Um, I don't actually own Rune Factory Frontier, so some (okay, _most_) of this centers around the complex relationship these people have. D: Yeah, I want RFF. I personally like Bianca x Raguna. If you don't like that pairing, don't read this.**

**~Minaa**


End file.
